The Change of Memories
by Miki.Miki.Rigi
Summary: the three ninjas meet a cheerful and sweet girl who has no idea of most of her infancy and it's suspected that Kakashi knows more than he gives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Nightmares

A dark shade of grey covered the partially visible walls. You could hear the violent screams of a woman. "KILL HER!" she screamed, her face invisible in the shadows as other shinobi shadows held her back. "KILL HER! SHE'S A DEVIL! SHE'S A THREAT TO EVERYONE!" The screams went on. Through the shadows, it seemed as though she was referring to a baby. A one year old, to be exact. The baby was not old enough to understand the words so she laughed, giggled, and even held her hands out, indicating that she wanted to be carried.

Out of the darkness, another shadow appeared n front of the baby in a form of defense. From the outline of the shadow, it looked like Kakashi. He held out his kunai, prepare to attack incase the woman got hasty. The woman's screams directed towards Kakashi. "KAKASHI! KILL HER! IT'S NOT SAFE TO BE AROUND HER!" she yelled, as shines of tears ran down her undetectably dark face. The shadows holding her back now rushed to take her away from their current location. Her screams became louder. "KILL HER, KAKASHI! KILL RI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had woken up from this irritating and disturbing nightmare he's been having these past few days. At first, it was a shock and then, after a few seconds, a feeling of distress slowly fills his eyes. '_Only one more day, huh? '_he thought to himself as he got up off his bed and began to put on his clothes. After everything was on, he glared at this picture of a girl. The reflection of the sun upon it made it difficult to see her face.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were left waiting as usual. Naruto and Sakura were both, like always, cranky and annoyed. Sasuke didn't really care. "Kakashi is late again, Geez!" said Naruto, waving his hands in fists. Sakura didn't say a word but it was noticeable in her face that she was angry.

"Sorry I'm late," said Kakashi as he appeared from below the bridge they were standing on. Shocked by the voice, everyone turned towards him. "What's your lame excuse now!" yelled the angry Naruto, pointing his finger towards Kakashi. Kakashi stepped a bit forward as he said, "It seems as though I overslept and began wondering around aimlessly until the moment I figure out what it was." Sasuke sighed as a sweat drop emerged on his head. '_Better than admitting he got lost…'_

Sakura glanced at Kakashi in suspicion. "You've been getting a little more _'lost'_ lately, Kakashi-sensei," she said. _'You can't lie and this you're gonna get away with it-cha!'_ exclaimed Inner-Sakura. Kakashi was beginning to sweat a little. "Gomen, gomen. I've been dozing off because of a certain occasion coming up," he said, as he raised his hand to his head. Everyone paid closer attention.

Kakashi opened his eyes and soon after, he raised his finger. "Oh, I just remembered. Tomorrow, I cannot come I'll give you guys the opportunity to practice without me." Everyone waited for the details. "So, let's start your training." Kakashi smiled while the others had a feeling there was more to the story.

During training, what Kakashi said haunted each of their thoughts. Kakashi stood there, reading Flirting Paradise, thinking, _'. . . Yuki cheated on Mitsuki?'_ Naruto practiced his aim thinking, _'Argh… What's the big deal about tomorrow!'_ Meanwhile Sakura practiced her speed. _'What are you hiding, Kakashi-sensei?'_ she thinks with a sigh. Sasuke remained quiet as though he didn't care.

In a short period of time, training was already over. The students were getting ready to leave. Pretty soon, they parted and the day ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clips from the recurring dream rushed through as cries from a baby were heard I the background. Once more, shocked Kakashi woke up, heavily breathing. He slowly raised the palm of his hand to his forehead and sighed, yet it wasn't in relief. "Guess the day has come…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that my** **first chapter was so short. I didn't think it'd come out to be THAT short. Anyways, here's my second Chapter. It's not THAT short but it's longer than the first. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Girl

Kakashi took slow, light steps almost as if he did not wish to be sensed. The form he walked in expressed that he didn't really desire to go wherever the location he was directed in.

In a short amount of time, he stopped a few feet in front of a girl. The landscape was a flatland with few trees. The girl stood in the shade of one of those trees, wearing a ruffle-bottom khaki plaid skirt high above the knees. Her red knee-high stockings matched with her sweater. From the shadow, her hair looked long and wavy. In a sweet and sarcastic tone, she said, "Kakashi-san late once again. I think you've broken a record." Kakashi raised his hand to his head and gave a smile. "Am I off the hook if I say sorry?" he said, handing over a wooden box. The mysterious girl opened the box, giggled, and responded, "Hai," in a cheerful tone. They walked away together.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were training individually. This wasn't really what Kakashi meant when he told them to train without him, but there's a big chance they stopped paying attention after he said he wouldn't be able to come. They each had their own locations. While training, they all though the same thing.

'_What is Kakashi up to?'_

Pretty soon, they all questionably paused for a while. Then they left their settings and went on their not-so-merry way. To where? I don't know. Let's find out.

The three each walked on their own individual paths. Naruto walked along the sidewalk, going south with a bored pose. On the left side of the very same sidewalk, Sakura was wondering to the west. They were both about to clash in a 90° angle, yet they didn't notice. They were drowning in the sea of thoughts whirling in their heads, most of which had to do with today and Kakashi. They were getting closer and closer to the edge. Sooner than imagined,

_BANG!_

It seems that, as predicted, the two crashed into each other. Naruto fell densely to the floor as Sakura realized it was him she bumped in to. "Naruto, watch where you're going, will you?" she exclaimed, getting annoyed as if it wasn't her fault as well. Naruto quickly regained consciousness and, while rubbing his head, said, "Geez, Sakura-chan! What are you so mad about? You bumped into me too!" The rubbing of his head went on.

Sakura ignored him because she knew it was true. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Aren't you training?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Well, I couldn't do anything thinking of what Kakashi-sensei said," replied Naruto. "Hey! You're the same. So what's your excuse?"

Sakura didn't know how to answer, for she did the same. _'I'm so weak I even think like Naruto!'_ she thought, as she began to lose her confidence to self-pity. _'Maybe I'm just not good enough for Sasuke-kun. Geez, Sakura, you're so weak!'_ Naruto simply looked at the depressed girl. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ he thought.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! What's wrong with you!" Naruto stared at her waiting for a response. Sakura still didn't listen. _'I'm so weak! I'll never be able to win his heart like this,'_ she went on. Naruto stared continuously. He kept on asking yet Sakura did not reply. She was too deeply in her thoughts that she forgot she was even with Naruto.

It was only until Naruto yelled out her name that she came back to normal. "Naruto, you didn't have to yell out my name! I'm right here, y'know!" she said, feeling embarrassed by the amount of attention directed towards them. "Ha-ha! Sorry! It's _his_ fault," she said to the public. Naruto simply sighed. _'Why is she blaming me, when she was the one ignoring me!'_ he thought, crossing his arms. "Next time, try listening to me or else I will do it again," he muttered looking down.

Sakura got annoyed by this gesture and punched Naruto on the back of his head. A big bump rose on his head. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! YOU'RE SO MEAN SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled, in pain. Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her arms saying, "Serves you right for thinking you can get away with what you said."

The fighting stopped as soon as Sasuke walked in without notice. He stared at them both and didn't speak a single thing. He looked away as he did not care that much for them. "You call yourselves ninjas. Just because Kakashi is not here, it doesn't mean you can take the day off from training," he said, in a shameful voice. Naruto immediately became angry because of this comment and said, "Look who's talking! What are YOU doing here if you're such a good ninja!"

Sasuke looked the other way in annoyance. "I have something to do before training so it's none of your business," he answered. Naruto shrugged and faced the opposite direction. "Yeah right," he muttered. Sasuke continued walking to wherever it is he was headed to. "Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, watching him leave after the insult he happened to drop on her. _'So I am a loser…'_ she became depressed once more.

"Look here, Kakashi-san!" a voice of a girl was heard not too far from them. Naruto and Sakura were both alerted by the call of Kakashi's name. It seemed that he was there. As soon as they turned to the direction of the voice, they saw Kakashi with an unknown girl. Her face wasn't visible since she was facing another direction but she seemed to be wearing the same as the girl described before.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" they both yelled out loud. They were surprised that Kakashi had been right there when he said he couldn't come. The yelling of his name seemed to have been pretty loud since he looked the way it came from. It was empty. _'Must have been my imagination,'_ he thought, looking back to the girl.

The two were still in that corner, yet in a different place. They were hiding in a bush of some sort, which was right on that corner. The girl and Kakashi continued. Soon, Sakura and Naruto raised their heads to observe the others. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what is Kakashi-sensei with that girl? Who is she?" whispered Naruto to Sakura. "How am I supposed to know? I don't even know the reason he couldn't come today!" she whispered back. "I think it's her."

They both looked on. It was as if they were following them the whole day. The whole time they were following the two, they didn't see the girl's face. They didn't even hear her name being called. All Kakashi did was let her look at any place she wished. It was as if he wasn't there.

"What's the matter?" asked the unknown girl to Kakashi. "You seem awfully quiet." She looked up at him yet her face was still unknown. Kakashi simply smiled and said. "Oh, sorry. I'm just not used hanging around with you yet," he answered. The girl remained quiet. "I'm just trying to pay attention to what you like and do. You know I haven't seen you in a while. I don't know if you like some new things or are still the same. I see you've grown a bit." Kakashi smiled some more and started rubbing his head. The girl giggled at his remark and looked to the window again. "I like this if you wish to know," she said, pointing at a jewel in the window of a shop.

Kakashi looked at it and then looked at her. "Well then, try liking something else," he said, indicating that it was too expensive and he was **NOT** going to buy it for her. They walked on. Soon, they departed and the girl walked home alone to her house. By that time, Sakura and Naruto had already gotten bored of them and weren't following them. Yet, as soon as Kakashi turned to the go to his house, a person hid in the shadow of a tree. As the face became visible, you would notice it was… SASUKE!

The next day arrived and the three were waiting for Kakashi to show up for training. Two of which were somewhat annoyed at the fact that Kakashi didn't show up the day before because of some girl. Guess… they were Naruto and Sakura. Complete surprise, right? Sasuke saw the two yet, unlike them, he was not annoyed by it.

After a few hours of being late, Kakashi finally showed up. "Kakashi-sensei, you're late again!" yelled out Sakura in annoyance. "Sorry! Had to make a few stops before I got here," he replied. "Oh yeah, I have someone with me who wished to see you guys." He looked behind him as he escorted a girl to the center. "This is Riviri. She will be observing our combat skills for a few days until her trainer comes back."

The girl stepped forward in a shy pose. Her knee-high red socks and red sweater became more visible as well as her khaki plaid skirt. Her hair began to show a long, light hazel brown, which showed a good pattern with her light apricot skin. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Riviri," she said, as her light pink lips formed a smiled. Riviri's eyes were the same hazel as her hair but with a darker touch. She was very happy to see everyone all in one day.

The gasp on the three's faces were unmistakable. They were surprised that she was so cheerful and full of joy just to see them. A blush appeared on Naruto's face as he couldn't stop looking at her. _'Wow! She's so pretty!'_ he thought as he simply praised her. Riviri kept smiling, patiently waiting for their names. "Well, may I know who you guys are?" she asked, since they didn't say anything. Naruto quickly took her hand and gave out his name. "I'm Naruto! I'm oh so very glad to see you!" Riviri remained surprised for a bit then she giggled. "I see," she responded.

Right after that, Sakura punched Naruto in the back of his head. "Don't scare her Naruto," she said, getting angry. She looked at the girl named Riviri and soon gave a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura," she said, as she helpingly took Naruto away from her. Riviri smiled once more. "It's a pleasure to meet you too!" she exclaimed with joy of making more friends. In a short amount of time, everyone stared at Sasuke waiting for him to mention his. Soon, Sasuke became aware of this and a sweat drop showed up on his head. "My name is Sasuke," he said, just to get them off his back.

Riviri now became more joyful to know all of their names. "It's so nice to meet you all! I hope we can work just fine together!" her cheerfulness enlightened all except Sasuke because, well, he barely smiles.

* * *

**PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW! IT CAN BE A MEAN ONE OR A NICE ONE JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
